


Change of Plan

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, this is not the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



This, for the record, was not the plan. When Matt finally escaped the HMO-sponsored clutches of the New York City medical establishment, he had a finely tuned, somewhat overly intricate plan for 'Next'.

Matt wasn't really a guy usually given to plans, but lying flat on your back for weeks on end kind of left a man with time on his hands.

Time meant opportunity to think.

And that meant thinking about things like, well, how being shot really sucked. Really, it did. It absolutely did. Forget what you saw on tv and in the movies. Being shot wasn't cool or heroic, and there were no hot nurses to deliver sponge baths. There was a lot of pain, a lot of boredom, and, oh yeah, some drugs that really messed with a guy's mind-reading abilities.

At least, messed with the control of said abilities which led to months of dreaming everyone else's dreams and none of your own.

Yeah, when you did that, you absolutely planned on not getting shot again. Not ever.

Of course, that was the easy part of the plan. Duck. Wear lots of kevlar. Also possibly avoid any secret organizations bent on bagging and tagging your ass. Problem solved and he was, hopefully, home free on that front, Matt turned his attention to a few more. Next was the plan on the top of his list (yes, he had a plan for his list of plans) and Next was the one that had to work. If Next didn't work, then forget running for president, taking over the world, and becoming supreme overlord of the galaxy.

Hey, every guy had to have a hobby and with superpowers, what else was a guy supposed to do with his time? Crochet?

Anyway, Next was an even simpler plan anyway. Next consisted of get out of hospital, get place, get life.

The first part of that plan pretty much took care of itself. Matt let the doctors do their thing and, when they were gone, he let Mohinder do his.

Mohinder's thing consisted of improvised tests to ascertain the extent of Matt's abilities (which kept on growing) and, at least while in the hospital, potential conflict with pain medication.

So he schemed, Matt dreamed, and 'Operation: Get Out of the Damn Hospital' went like gangbusters.

It was 'Operation: Get Life' that went off the skids. Damn it.

"You're awfully quiet," Mohinder said, his pen scratching furiously in his notebook. The sound was a testament to the silence in the room. The television was dark, the radio silent, and the only sound in the room was the slow turning of the pages Matt wasn't actually reading. "Worried about Molly?"

Matt shrugged. "Not so much, no." Okay, so maybe he was. A little. It was a regular, every day sleepover. Kids went to them all the time. Molly had made that point quite emphatically when she'd laid out the case for going. She wanted to be a normal girl, one without superpowers and serial killers chasing her, if only for one night.

He looked over and caught the skeptical look on Mohinder's face. "All right yeah, I'm having a few second thoughts. I know she needs this, but the what ifs are starting to set in. If something happens to her, Mohinder— " he didn't finish the sentence. Didn't want to go there at all.

Mohinder nodded. "I know."

Matt leaned his head back against the couch, eyes on the ceiling. "She'll be fine, she will, and we've planned everything— " which consisted of a cellphone on Molly's person and a promise from Peter swing by the apartment to check on her, "but it's not like I can turn it off."

Besides, it was better to think about Molly than to consider the utter failure of the Next plan. He'd recovered, he was back at work, he was Molly's legal guardian—well one of them—but he was still here. In Mohinder's place. He wasn't in his own place and, for the life of him, he didn't know why.

Molly needed a better apartment, but this was Manhattan. Finding a place on his salary that wasn't complete crap wasn't easy. God knew, the loft wasn't exactly Trump Tower, but the few apartments he'd managed to check out were even worse.

"You know you can stay as long as you want, Matt," Mohinder said, surprising him. "It's not as if you aren't welcome. You and Molly both." He smiled. "You look shocked."

"A little," Matt said. "Just wondering when telepathy became contagious."

"It's not," Mohinder went back to his notebook. "I am, however, a scientist perfectly capable of putting pieces together." He waved his pen in Matt's direction. "Like, say, apartment listings circled in the newspaper. One of your much vaunted plans I take it?"

"Quit teasing me about my plans," Matt muttered, albeit good-naturedly. Mohinder teasing him about his plans had become an ongoing thing. Matt would plan, Mohinder would mock, and somewhere along the lines, it worked. It was the way most things worked with them.

"I will, when you quit making them," Mohinder said, a little arch. He turned, looking at Matt again. "You like it here, I like having you here, quite frankly, Matt, we've enough elephants in the room already, must we add one more?"

Matt stiffened despite himself. "Elephants? Missed those."

"Telepathy, my Company work, your ex, Sylar, the entirety of the Petrelli family history and it's serpentine propensity toward turning back on itself, need I go on? This loft is big enough for the three of us, but adding those plus our stubborn refusal to acknowledge what's been going on between us might present an issue if we wish to keep on breathing. They're certainly doing their level best to choke all the oxygen from the room."

"And what exactly is happening between us?" Matt asked, his book all but forgotten. It wasn't as if he didn't know. He'd felt it. He'd seen it in their interactions and, on occasion, in Mohinder's mind.

Like now.

He breathed out. "Mohinder."

Mohinder's hand stole across the gap between them, fingers brushing his sleeve. "Matthew, perhaps a suggestion?"

Matt turned his head, meeting Mohinder's eyes. "Which is?"

A small smile turned up Mohinder's lips. "If you must persist in making plans for your life, perhaps you might include me?"

His heart pounding, Matt bit the inside of his cheek. "Already have."

"And?" Mohinder asked, still smiling.

Closing his eyes, Matt picked a plan and went for it.

Next, he had a feeling, really was going to be a simple plan. Kiss Mohinder. A lot.

Sounded like one for the books to him.


End file.
